1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to electronic devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
Recently, as light emitting layers are disposed on each of lower and upper surfaces of the display device, a dual display device (e.g., double sided emission display device) capable of displaying a display image in both sides surfaces (e.g., the front and rear directions) has been developed. For example, a thickness of the dual display device that two display devices are combined may become larger. On the other hand, in one pixel included in the dual display device, one portion of the pixel may emit light in a first direction (e.g., the front), and the other portions of the pixel may emit light in a second direction (e.g., the rear). In this case, an opening ratio of the dual display device may be reduced.